wotaku_ni_koi_wa_muzukashiifandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Koyanagi
Hanako Koyanagi (小柳 花子 Koyanagi Hanako) is the bespectacled senpai of Narumi Momose at the office and the girlfriend of Tarō Kabakura who loves playing games and reads yaoi manga and she is also secretly a famous cosplayer that usually cosplays as a male character. Along with Narumi, Hanako also works at an unknown company with Kabakura and Hirotaka Nifuji. Appearance Hanako is an attractive fair-skinned young woman with shoulder-length dark green hair that is usually tied up in a small ponytail by a lime tie with long parts of her hair that are seen hanging with bangs swept to the left, thin purple eyes, thin eyebrows and a feminine figure such as wide hips and large breasts. At work, she wears a gray blazer with a mint green blouse underneath, a flower necklace, black stockings, a pencil skirt and black heels. She is always seen wearing a pair of oval-shaped glasses and her nails are appear to be painted light green. At home, Hanako either leaves her hair down or ties it up in a bun. Her casual clothes is a purple t-shirt with white strips and gray sweatpants. Whenever she goes out, she either leaves her hair in a ponytail or ties it in a bun. In high school, she had shorter hair that resembles a boy. Personality Hanako is often portrayed as professional, strict and hardworking woman who is often admired by her male co-workers. According to her boyfriend, she is short-tempered, panicky and very drawn to perverted jokes. She is also easily influenced by others, according to him as well. She is also considered as a really cool woman by Narumi Momose. Hanako can get jealous over Tarō Kabakura's waifus at times and usually gets angry when he mentions about his fatherly love for Narumi. Hanako is also aware of the fact that she is different from his type and has grown accustomed to it. She often worries about their constant fighting and that he will grow tired of her. She is also very passionate about cosplaying and usually found buying magazines related to it. Her cosplays are usually of bishounen characters and thus, according to her boyfriend and Hirotaka Nifuji, she would make a great man. It might be possible that she was only influenced by Kabakura into watching anime due to her not being an otaku way back in high school. History Hanako's relationship with Tarō Kabakura started at their high school graduation yet they both claim that the other confessed first which lead them to fight. Kabakura and Hanako were both captains at their volley ball teams back in high school and they were constantly fighting over which team gets to use the court (it is usually used by the boys' volley ball team due to the fact that they would usually be the ones winning). Hanako was the one appointed to be the captain though she was only a second-year due to their lack of members so she would always be the one trying to keep the team afloat by practicing hard. In order to be the one using the court, she threatened Kabakura into spreading a picture of him reading manga to his friends which she has a backup copy of in her computer. Kabakura then lends the court to the girls' volley ball team. As she was practicing her serves one night, Kabakura notices of this and teaches her how to perform a jump serve properly, after so, she was amazed and asked him to do another one. Relationships Tarō KabakuraTarou Kabakura Hanako is in a relationship with Tarou as they have been together since high school. Yet, neither one of them can recall who confessed to who. They argue and Hanako sometimes feels like Kabakura might be just settling for her, but they both care for each other a lot. Hanako likes playing with Kabakura as she once made him cosplay as a woman. She also likes playing with her co-worker/friend Narumi trying to take pictures of Hirotaka and Kabakura posing like in a BL manga. Narumi Momose Narumi is Hanako‘s friend who met each other at work. But soon after, they realized that they knew one another (due to Hanako being a popular cosplayer and Narumi‘s romance BL manga). Narumi enjoys being with Hanako because, she satiates to have never had a female otaku friend before. They always seem to be debating over which one is top in their ships. Trivia * The name Hanako means "flower, blossom" (花) (hana) and "child" (子) (ko). * Hanako's surname Koyanagi 'means "small" (小) ('ko) and "willow" (柳) (yanagi). ** The surname Koyanagi is found mostly in eastern Japan in which some families pronounce the name Oyanagi. Category:Characters